


untitled

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2019 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Zexal Month, i don't know how to tag this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Vector's tired of Durbe's goody-goody two shoes schtick, especially when Durbe tries to involve him into it. So Vector decides to take matters into his own hands, only for things to not turn out quite as he'd planned.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anon ask from Tumblr!
> 
> I'm currently taking suggestions for Zexal themed prompts for Zexal Month! Send them to my writing tumblr: City-writes.tumblr.com!

Durbe, Vector 's noticed, has had this annoying habit of butting into each ex-Barian's life, and trying to help ease them into living in the modern day. Its already been a few weeks since they've been revived by the Numeron Code, but to Vector, Durbe's acting like its only been days. He helps Alit and Gilag with their homework, helps Mizael go shopping for his preferred brand of tea. He walks with them to and from school like they don't know the way. It makes Vector nauseous.

Not only that, but he tries to get Vector to go to school, tries all he can to get him out of the house, to go see Yuma, to do _something._ When Durbe realized his efforts were futile, Vector noticed little things change. Durbe would try to get Vector to participate in group activities in the mansion. Whether it be swimming or board game nights or stupid little things, Durbe would try to will Vector out of his room and get him to be.... _proactive._

He absolutely hated it.

He didn't ask to be revived, didn't want to be here. It wasn't a well hidden fact that he'd resented Yuma for even bringing him back. Hell, that first week, Durbe kept a concerningly close eye on him, as did Merag and Yuma, just to make sure Vector didn't try and pull anything... unsavory.

He felt like he was a child being monitored, and it was disgusting. He felt like he was Durbe's little challenge: try to fix the broken little ginger and shape him to your standards. Fuck. that. If he was going to have to live out a 3rd wretched life, he was doing it his way: staying home, avoiding Yuma, and not becoming all buddy-buddy with everyone he tried to kill, everyone who'd wanted to kill him.

They're alone in the mansion today. Alit and Gilag are gone with Yuma, Mizael's gone chasing after Kaito, and Nasch and Merag are who cares where. All Vector knows is he's alone with Durbe today, and that's one of the last things he wanted.

Durbe's sitting on the couch in the living room, watching who knows what, and for whatever reason, Vector decides to sit on the opposite side of the small couch, settling down with a huff, his arms folded, a frown on his face.

There's no words spoken between them, but the moment Vector sits on the couch, Durbe changes the channel to a dueling competition. Vector frowns deeper, until he realizes that, oh, Durbe thinks he'd like this better. With a scoff, Vector speaks. "I don't give a shit about dueling." Its a lie, as unlike Durbe, who was the only Barian to cast dueling aside post-revival, Vector still has his deck in his room.

"Then what do you want to watch?" Durbe asks, his gaze not leaving the television as he flips through the channels.

"I don't want to watch anything."

At that, Durbe looks over to Vector. "Then why are you here?"

'I don't know' Vector wants to say. Instead he just huffs and looks towards the tv. "I'm just bored."

He regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth.

"Well, we can go see Yuma." Durbe suggests, causing Vector to groan. "He's been wanting to see you for a while." Though at Vector's groan, Durbe backtracks. "Maybe not, then." He's quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "How about you help me prepare for dinner? The others will all be home soon, and it'd be nice of you to help out around the house."

With a scowl, Vector moves, shifting himself so that his practically sitting in Durbe's lap, his legs on either side of Durbe's. He's facing the ex-knight, with an inch or two of height on him in this position. "I'm not like the others. I'm not willing to be your little pet project for you to do with as you please so you can feel good about yourself at the end of the day, Durbe." Vector snarled, his face in close proximity to Durbe's. "I could still kill each and every one of you if I wanted."

"Then why don't you?" Durbe challenged, not impressed by Vector's threats.

Vector audibly growls and mashes his lips against Durbe's, forcing his tongue into the bespectacled male's mouth. Durbe shifts back some, but Vector uses his arms on Durbe's shoulders to pull ex-knight closer to keep him from pulling away. Durbe's mouth is hot and wet and tastes of black coffee, which frankly Vector finds repulsive, but at the moment he doesn't care.

However, when he registers that Durbe is actually kissing him _back,_ Vector stiffens, not having thought that this would be the way this would have turned out. He expected Durbe to push him off, to finally write the ginger off as a lost cause and leave him _alone,_ not kiss him back like his life depended on it. In an attempt to save face and somehow figure his way out of this situation, Vector tries to pull away, but finds himself locked in place by Durbe's hands; one of which is at his back, the other at the back of his head. 

Fine, if this is the game Durbe wants to play, then game on.

Vector forces himself to relax, and resumes kissing Durbe, mapping out every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile his hands move from Durbe's shoulders to working away at his scarf, pulling it clean off and throwing it behind them somewhere. From there, they migrate to unbuttoning his waistcoat, and subsequently the button down white shirt underneath. Vector smirks into their kiss as he feels Durbe tense beneath him when part of his chest is exposed to the air around them, but his smirk is short lived as Durbe's fingers curl tight into Vector's hair and pull, causing the ginger to moan and break their kiss.

Both he and Durbe are panting from the need for air, and Durbe has the gall to speak, a cocky smirk finding its way onto his lips. "Sensitive?"

"Shut the fuck up." Vector huffs, his eyes narrowing as he glares daggers at Durbe. Durbe stares back haughtily at him, before the two of them are at it again, kissing each other heatedly, hands searching and feeling and _groping_ for some sort of purchase on each other. One of Durbe's hands remains at the back of Vector's head, ready to use the sensitivity of pulling his hair against him in a heartbeat if need be, while the other hand rests firmly on his ass. Vector's hands, meanwhile, are in separate positions as well, one at Durbe's shoulder to steady himself, the other at Durbe's chest, threatening to dip down lower at a moment's notice, should he need to tip the tide back in his favor.

When the need for air arises yet again, the two part, panting heavily still, and after a moment of reintroducing air back into their lungs, Vector breaks the silence. "I hate you, you know."

Durbe's trying to steady his own breathing, but rolls his eyes in response. "I know."

After a second's thought, Vector grins wickedly. "There's a thrill here that you're enjoying, isn't there, Durbe?" His hands slowly trail up Durbe's chest as he speaks, his eyes never leaving the ex-knight's. "Something Nasch or Mizael can't give you... Something _I_ can."

"The only thing I want," Durbe replies with a surprisingly still expression for someone's who's being felt up on, "is for you to stop moping around the mansion and start _living."_ Durbe's breath hitches as one of Vector's fingers slowly circle a nipple, and he exhales through his nose before continuing. "I-Its been weeks. I-If this is what it takes, so be it."

"Tell yourself whatever you like, Durbe." Vector pinches at Durbe's nipple harshly then, causing the gray-haired male to bite back a moan. "Whatever it takes to justify this."

**Author's Note:**

> this was not great i'm so sorry


End file.
